


Ultimate Gaming

by LordCheezIt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternative universe (kinda), Competition, Cyrus is the captain of the lacrosse team, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, basically Jyrus with a Muffy spin on it, loads of flirting, ultimate frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: Jonah and Cyrus are flirty rivals at Jefferson Middle School. Ones the lacrosse team captain and the others the ultimate frisbee team captain. They often get annoyed at each other but still find themselves pining after the other. One day they decide to have their teams go against each other in a frisbee game. But what happens when both Cyrus and Jonah catch it?





	Ultimate Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is my first actual fic so please don't kill me just yet. I love Jyrus to infinity so I wanted my first fanfic to be about them :') hopefully y'all like it!

Jonah Beck and Cyrus Goodman were known rivals at Jefferson Middle School. They both usually saved their sass-talk for whenever they interacted; Cyrus was the captain of the lacrosse team while Jonah was the captain of the ultimate frisbee team. The two were both in 8th Grade, and were obsessed with annoying the other. 

However, the entire school knew that they had huge crushes on each other, because they would sometimes add in slight flirting whenever they made their usual sarcastic remarks. 

Since the school had two fields and only one was open on Friday afternoons, Cyrus and Jonah (and their teams) often fought over who got to use the field. 

One autumn day, Jonah and Cyrus had agreed that they would finally have their teams go against each other in a match. A kid from Cyrus' team had suggested that someone should bring a coin to flip to decide if they were going to play frisbee or lacrosse- which Jonah thankfully agreed to. They made the decision to have the game at 3:30pm sharp. 

Cyrus frantically searched his locker for his lacrosse jersey, tossing some of his folders and books to the side. It was a mess. 

Buffy sighed heavily, "Dude, you're going to be fine." She put a hand on his tense shoulder. "It's just Jonah, there's nothing to be worried about." 

Cyrus whirled his head around, slightly falling backward due to the momentum. "Nothing to be worried about? Jonah Beck is going to be playing against MY team for the first time!" He groaned dramatically. 

Buffy's concerned expression formed into a smirk. 

"Awe, do you want to impress him?"   
She then placed a hand on her hip while grinning at the brown-haired boy sitting on the floor. 

Cyrus' eyes immediately widened and his face flushed. "Um.." 

He refused to look at her and then averted his eyes to under his algebra textbook where he saw his lacrosse jersey. 

Cyrus quickly snatched it, slung it over his shoulder, and stood up. He slammed his locker shut and shuffled his feet in front of his tall friend. 

Cyrus immediately snapped out of his daze and his eyes grew large. "Oh shoot- Buffy what time is it?" He scrambled around to get his phone, nearly dropping it, and checked the time. 

3:20pm

Cyrus nearly cursed. 

He quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket, waving goodbye to Buffy. He jogged down the hallway to the boy's locker rooms. 

The intense game was about to begin. 

•  
•  
•  
•

After both teams got changed and retrieved their equipment, the two groups made their way towards the field. Cyrus' team coming from the right side, and Jonah's from the left. 

Cyrus could see Jonah's snarky grin become more and more visible. 

Jonah strolled down the field towards Cyrus' team with a frisbee in his hand. Jonah's team behind him was carrying the rest of the equipment, as well as a coin to flip. 

They approached each other cautiously, like a tiger getting ready to snatch its prey. Cyrus and Jonah, as well as their teams, stopped a few feet away from each other. 

Cyrus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, if it isn't Human Sunbeam, are you ready to be eclipsed?" He raised his eyebrows and firmed his grip on his lacrosse stick. 

Jonah chuckled while a smirk crept onto his face. "Ha, is that all the smack-talk you got?" He took a step closer to Cyrus, not breaking eye contact. 

Cyrus glared back at him and remained silent, not wanting to start a fight. He looked at the rest of his team, who were clearly bored by the situation. They yawned and groaned at Cyrus, wanting to start the game already. 

Cyrus turned back to Jonah and took a deep breath. His hands were slightly trembling around his lacrosse stick. "Listen, let's just get this over with. Who has the coin so we can toss to see which sport we're playing?" Cyrus glanced over at Jonah's team. 

A ginger-haired kid named Gus immediately pulled a dime out of his pocket and walked over to Jonah. 

He placed the coin in Jonah's hand and quickly whispered something in his ear. 

Cyrus cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what he had told Jonah to do. A serious expression overtook Jonah's face, and he nodded at Gus. 

Jonah faced Cyrus, holding the dime up in the air. "We're calling heads." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. As if that mattered, the sides were basically the same. "Then we're tails." 

Jonah flipped the coin high into the air, then snatched it and placed it on the back of his hand. His face lit up, a large smile now plastered across his face. "Heads! That means we're playing frisbee!" 

Cyrus and his team groaned in annoyance while they watched Jonah's team jump up and down in excitement. Cyrus knew this meant that Jonah's team now had a strong advantage. 

The lacrosse team tossed their equipment to the side, and started preparing for their game of frisbee. Goalies were chosen, and everyone got into position. 

Cyrus and Jonah stared intently at each other as their competitive game began. 

Around 15 minutes later, the game was tied at seven to seven. Both teams were beginning to get tired, but not their captains. They still ran and leaped to catch the flying purple disc. 

Cyrus and Jonah had been attempting to cut each other off and knock the frisbee down before the other could reach it the entire game. The two only became increasingly more snarky. 

"Ready to give up?" Jonah smirked, watching Cyrus trying to catch his breath. 

"Not yet." 

Some more time passed and the game was now tied again at nine to nine, so the team that scored next would be claimed the winner. All the players shifted into position in the middle of the field. Sweat was pouring down their bodies in the afternoon sun. 

The frisbee was tossed from Gus to a tall girl named Justine, who began to look for the next pass. 

Jonah ran forward into an open area, waving his arms at her to pass it to him. 

She noticed this and got into position to throw it, bending down slightly and extending her arm back. She threw the frisbee and watched it soar above the students' heads. 

Jonah began to walk back slightly, noticing the frisbee go up higher, but not noticing Cyrus come beside him. 

Cyrus and Jonah glanced at each other for a quick moment before both of them jumped up to catch the frisbee. 

They landed onto the ground safely and looked up at the other with their eyes widening. 

Both of them had caught the frisbee. 

They immediately realized this and tightened their grip around it, while trying to pull it from under the other's grasp. Cyrus angrily gritted his teeth, silently cursing Jonah. 

Their teams were in shock, puzzled as to what to do. Each player watched intently as the soon-to-be drama unfolded. 

It seemed the two boys were at a stalemate. Cyrus shifted his feet uncomfortably. Jonah took a step closer to Cyrus which slightly alarmed him. 

Jonah tilted his head and gazed upon the dark-haired boy. "You didn't play as bad as I thought you would." His grip still remained tight on the disc. 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow questioningly, his tone a mix of confusion and surprise. "Really?" 

Jonah smiled warmly, his green emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Yeah. Not bad, Cy." 

Cyrus gave a small smile and began blushing a light pink. His gaze was now on the ground, not realizing his hold on the frisbee had loosened. 

Jonah leaned his head in closer to Cyrus, their faces only a couple of inches apart. He took another step, his eyes not breaking away from Cyrus'. 

Cyrus began to blush more, his mouth hanging slightly open. He gulped as his grip on the frisbee got more lax. His hands started trembling from Jonah's closeness. 

Jonah smirked at Cyrus' display of embarrassment. He was slowly becoming closer and closer to Cyrus' bright red face. 

"Did I ever tell you that you look cute when you're flustered?" His voice was close to a whisper, only Cyrus had heard it. 

Cyrus closed his mouth and his face got increasingly redder, his eyes refusing to look at Jonah's face. Cyrus' focus was no longer on the frisbee but trying to remain silent, not answering Jonah's flirty remarks. 

Jonah rolled his eyes in amusement and then took the remaining step to close the distance between them. He tilted his head to gaze at Cyrus' big brown eyes and suddenly their noses were touching. 

Cyrus' eyes somehow became even larger, and he had many thoughts zooming around in his head. He glanced from Jonah's green eyes to his lips. 

Jonah gave Cyrus a quick smirk before moving his head slightly to the left. He slowly closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed Cyrus. 

Cyrus felt himself go into complete shock as he felt the other boy's lips against his own. His hands were now barely gripping the frisbee. He didn't even know if he was still holding it. 

Cyrus felt his eyes begin to close as Jonah slightly moved his lips against Cyrus'. He started kissing Jonah back and wrapped a hand around the back of the shorter boy's head. 

When they finally parted, the two remained very close to each other, feeling the others' breath on their skin. Cyrus was wearing a goofy smile on his face and was giggling quietly, not taking his left arm off Jonah's neck. 

Jonah fluttered his light brown eyelashes as he shifted his hips slightly. Suddenly his flirty expression turned mischievous as he looked down at the frisbee. He used his tight grip and snatched it out of Cyrus' hand. 

Cyrus' mouth dropped open in complete surprise.

Jonah placed a hand on his hip. "I win." 

He quickly threw the frisbee to a nearby teammate and won the game. The Space Otters all ran over to celebrate. 

The lacrosse team all turned their heads to Cyrus, who was still frozen in place, jaw dropped. It was obvious that his team was outraged and quite bothered that he had fallen for Jonah's trick. 

After a few more seconds, Cyrus shook his head aggressively to snap himself out of his shock. His hands balled into fists and anger spread throughout his body. He was pissed. 

He stomped over to where Jonah and his team were sharing sodas to celebrate. He immediately grabbed Jonah's arm and pulled him away from the others. Jonah tried to fight back but failed miserably. 

Cyrus let go of his arm and breathed in heavily. "Why would you DO that?" His eyebrows furrowed, staring Jonah dead in the eyes. 

Jonah shrugged. "I wanted a backup plan in case things didn't go well." 

"So you KISSED me? Jonah, I know you hate me and all that but you shouldn't play with other people's feelings." Cyrus felt like crying right there in front of Jonah. He blinked away the wetness from his eyes. 

Jonah's expression turned calm and his cheeks were a light pink. "Cyrus, I don't hate you." 

Cyrus shook his head, confused at his words. "Huh?" 

Jonah reached out and took one of Cyrus' hands. He sighed. "I agree, I went about this the wrong way. I just kind of wanted an excuse to kiss you.." He looked down. "Sorry." 

Cyrus blinked and he smiled, intertwining their fingers together. "It's okay, I really thought you did hate me for the longest time-" he giggled. "I guess it really was flirting the whole time, huh." 

Jonah chuckled, raising his shoulders in agreement. "Guess so." 

The two stared at each other for what felt like the longest time until their teammates called out to them to return. 

They snapped out of their daze, and returned their hands to their sides. Both of their cheeks were turning red. 

Jonah rubbed his neck. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Cyrus leaned over and pecked Jonah on the cheek. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments anyone? I want to know what y'all think of it :)


End file.
